crashspyrofandomcom-20200223-history
Spyro the Dragon (Character)
"Looks like I got some things to do!" '' ''__Spyro the Dragon Spyro the Dragon is the main protagonist and titular character of the Spyro the Dragon ''series. Background As told in an interview with Sparx by the DNN (Dragon News Network), some details of Spyro's past are know. Sparx used to crawl around Spyro's egg when he was a larvae. There was peace in the Dragon Realms at this time. However, unknown to the Dragons, three thieves were running off with two eggs. One was a Dragon egg while the othe was a Dragonfly egg. Suddenly, the Dragons discovered the thieves who ran off and they dropped the eggs. The red Dragon egg became hot, as if something was on fire from the inside. Spyro hatched from the red egg and Sparx hatched from the yellow egg. Spyro is in fact an Artisan Dragon and may have been born in Stone Hill, as the Opening and Ending cutscenes are both set in Stone Hill. Personality Spyro is known for his courage and being headstrong. He is also eager and arrogant. Spyro has little concern for his own safety and shown to be irresponsible at times. He gets into lots of mischief, and is known to be cocky, which can lead to his downfall as shown in A Hero's Tail'' when a mammoth defeats and imprisons Spyro when he was so cocky and boastful about defeating bigger enemies han the mammoth himself in the past. Abilites Spyo's main attacks consist of charging opponents with his horns and breathing fire at them. Because he is young, Spyro can't fly very well and can't breathe a continuous stream of fire; instead, he just spits arrow-shaped fire bursts and glides from place to place. As Spyro gets a little older, he learns how to use his wings as shields, swim underwater, double jump, head dive, and breathe a stream of fire. In Ripto's Rage, ''and ''Year Of The Dragon, there are powerful gates that temporarily give Spyro the ability to be invincible, fly, spit massive fire blasts (superflame), and charge extremely fast (supercharge). In Enter the Dragonfly, Spyro gets ice, electric, and bubble breaths. In A Hero's Tail, Spyro gets ice, electric, and water breaths. Story Dragon Realms In Spyro the Dragon, Gnasty Gnorc attacked the Dragon Realms, freezing all the Dragons into crystal statues after being mocked and insulted by Lindar. Young Spyro and Sparx were the only ones that Gnasty's spell failed to affect, due to Spyro beng smaller than the other dragons, and they set out across the Dragon Realms to free the resident Dragons and recover their treasure. After traveling through all five Dragon Realms (including Gnasty's realm, the Dragon Junkyard), freeing all 80 Dragons, recovering all 14,000 treasure, finding all 12 Dragon Eggs and disposing all of Gnasty Gnorc's minions, Spyro and Sparx challenged, pursued and defeated Gnasty Gnorc. Sometime later Spyro treats Sparx and himself to a vacation in Dragon Shores, a theme park in the Dragon Realms operated by Big Gnorcs that managed to survive being flamed by Spyro and have since reformed. Avalar In Spyro 2:Ripto's Rage, during an extended period of rainy weather, Spyro and Sparx decided that they needed a vacation from the Dragon Realms. Noticing the portal to the location of Dragon Shores and recalling they had not been there since defeating Gnasty Gnorc, Spyro and Sparx entered the portal to escape the bad weather. However to their Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Heroes